


use your manners, please.

by literarygalaxies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (ish koga ties Ritsu’s hands together with a hoodie lol), (koga & ritsu in respective order LOL), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crying During Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation, its rtkg what do you expect—, light orgasm denial, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygalaxies/pseuds/literarygalaxies
Summary: “Be a good boy ‘nd use yer words,” the guitarist practically sing songed, circling his hips in a way that had Ritsu’s mouth parted in a silent declaration of pleasure, eyes screwing shut as a stray tear fell down his cheek. “Fuck, yer so fuckin’ cute..,” Koga praised absentmindedly, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his mouth felt dry with anticipation. He could see Ritsu’s internal struggle in the cute furrow of thick brows, his bottom lip being worried endlessly by a sharp fang.Half lidded pools of crimson gazed Koga’s way, Ritsu’s chubby cheeks flushed pink as the moonlight reflected a makeshift halo onto ebony locks and—ah, he looked away—as he took a breath.“...Please, Koga..?”_____________________________________________________________________________Ritsu invites Koga over for a late night fuck <3
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	use your manners, please.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, the sound of Ritsu getting railed, a treasured favorite amongst us sakumaP *drops a tear* nooo, but seriously, apparently i don’t have any self control when it comes to these two.???... ANYWAYS, stream little romance & i hope you enjoy!!

Ritsu slowly lowered himself onto Koga’s lap, a mischievous grin spread across plump lips as he gently pawed at the not so discreet tent in the silver haired boy’s pants. “Corgi’s  _ such _ a pervert~,” the smaller boy sing songed, round pools of red stared down at the guitarist with entirely too much self satisfaction and Koga resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

He  _ wanted  _ to make a comment about the fact that Ritsu was the one who invited him here—his dorm, that is, since Mika was off to visit Shu in Paris. Again.—and that had consistently amounted to the same events unfolding again and again. All of that being a fancy way of saying Ritsu definitely invited him here to fuck, further evident by the time—half past eleven—and by what the black haired boy was wearing. The pianist was clad in an oversized black hoodie and black thigh highs designed to look like a kitten’s paws.

Well, Ritsu certainly knew his audience, didn’t he?

“Don’tcha ever get tired of runnin’ that big mouth o’ yours?,” Koga opted to say instead, thick eyebrows furrowed with his irritation despite the undeniable heat that rushed to take place in his cheeks. Before Ritsu could even respond with some bratty declaration of  _ not in the slightest,  _ a large palm threaded into ebony locks and pushed his head forward. Their lips connected and Koga could still feel the smaller boy’s smirk against his lips so he pushed past them with a hot and heavy tongue and the pianist immediately opened his mouth for more. 

Calloused hands slipped underneath Ritsu’s hoodie, Koga’s jagged nails—messily painted purple— _ drug _ down the smaller boy’s back. Ritsu shuddered, back arching slightly as he whimpered into the kiss at the painfully hot sensation. Even without seeing, Koga knew he’d left angry, bright red marks on the other’s pale, sensitive skin and now, it was his turn to smirk. 

Ritsu was small and fragile, pretty like the most artfully crafted stained glass and Koga could— _ does— _ break him so easily, reducing them both to nothing but sinful desires. The black haired boy’s excitement only peaked further, well versed in the inelegant art of surrendering to oblivion, in the delightfully twisted pursuit of pain. His pawing turned into full on groping, Koga no longer able to ignore it as he let out a throaty groan and Ritsu mewled right back. 

As Ritsu’s nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Koga’s pants, Koga’s sharp canines unceremoniously bit down on the smaller boy’s lip. The pianist jerked in surprise, cock twitching against lace fabric of ebony and snow white. He wasted no time in diving beneath the waistband of the taller boy’s boxers, soft digits—Ritsu’s own nails painted a rich shade of ruby—made contact with the guitarist’s hardening cock. Ritsu gave him a few heavy strokes and Koga moaned at the touch, hands coming to rest at the black haired boy’s hips and holding steady.

The taller could feel the way Ritsu’s hips gently rocked beneath his touch, a smoldering heat beginning to burn within Koga’s chest at the sheer, genuine desperation building between them. They were always like this, endless teasing pouring into a cup that  _ always _ overflowed in the end. Ritsu pressed their bodies even closer together, his arousal flush against Koga’s black jeans, precum leaving dark spots in the fabric. The black haired boy softly rutted against the bigger man while tender, muffled moans poured into their kiss. 

They broke the kiss for a few moments, panting for air as hooded pools of crimson stared into hungry amber orbs. Ritsu was entranced by the way Koga’s pupils were beginning to dilate—treading the line, nearly giving proof, to the boy’s self proclaimed title of being a wolf. The black haired boy’s heart was beating embarrassingly fast against his ribcage and he feared it was audible with the nearly inhuman sense of hearing Koga had. So, to cover it up, he does what he knows best,

“Corgi looks  _ so _ desperate~.”

Ritsu only grew more flustered at the sound of his own voice, breathy and hitched. He ft naked with the way lustful eyes roam over his body, drinking up every detail of his flushed features. His bangs were already plastered to his forehead with sweat, lips swollen and red from Koga’s aggressive displays of affection, eyes hazy with craving as his cheeks nearly matched their cherry hue. Koga swallowed thickly, wanting to have the mind to make some poetic comparison between the supple body of the boy before him to the sweetest fruits the divine had to offer. However, he felt more like an eager dog being presented with a treat. 

_ No _ , that was too gentle, too patient, too  _ docile  _ for what Koga wanted to do. The more accurate thing to say would be that he’s no more refined than a starved predator being presented with the finest steak around for miles. Koga’s voice was deep and muddled with impurity, lacking any sort of bite when he responded, “So do you, brat.” Ritsu giggled, cheeky and devious, pressing his finger into the tip of the guitarist’s arousal and licking his lips at the way silver eyelashes fluttered for a few moments.

The shorter pushed his face into the crook of Koga’s neck, inhaling the musky scent of sweat and the faintest hints of some generic men’s shampoo—as expected from a boy like Koga but Ritsu couldn’t complain too much, he liked it on Koga if no one else. The black haired boy licked a long stripe against tan, salty skin as he reduced his handjob to nothing but feather light touches. He giggled again at the way Koga growled, gripping his hips tighter and digging his nails into Ritsu’s pale skin. The silver haired boy breathed right into his ear, “Don’t tease…” 

Ritsu shuddered, those words went straight to his cock as he opened his mouth to make another catty comment despite himself. “The last time I checked, pets don’t tell their masters what to do.,” the cocky smirk he sported made a wonderful couple with his haughty tone. Once again, Koga  _ wanted  _ to retort but if he was being honest with himself—something he was learning to do—he knew that Ritsu’s words had plenty of proof behind them. Sure, the pianist was the one who may call and invite him here but that doesn’t mean Koga  _ had _ to come. 

But, he does. Every time. 

And just like a puppy, Koga was always eager for attention and ‘treats’. Still finding it difficult to come up with a clever remark, the guitarist muttered a gruff and noncommittal  _ shut up _ , busying himself by groping Ritsu’s ass. Not giving the smaller any time to spout off yet another taunt, Koga spread his cheeks apart and pressed a finger into him without any warning. Ritsu yelped, subconsciously shoving his face even further into Koga’s neck as his fangs dangerously ghosted across the taller boy’s skin. 

Ritsu didn’t move, breaths coming out in hot puffs as his senses began to be overwhelmed with Koga’s scent, fogging his mind at the edges. Everything else melted away, all he could feel was Koga's body setting his skin on fire with every inch of contact, his subdued groans and grunts filled Ritsu’s ears. His blood felt more like lava running through his veins, starting to feel dizzy as he softly moaned.

There’s drool pooling in his mouth, hungry for blood with a taste not unlike wine—bittersweet much like the guitarist himself. The black haired boy could feel his sanity slipping away, his hand that wasn’t preoccupied with Koga’s cock was urgently tugging at the back of his shirt. “Cor…  _ Koga…” _ Without even realizing, Ritsu was calling his name incessantly, so wanton that he nearly sounded frantic. Koga thought it sounded better than anything he’s ever heard, more compelling than any string of begging the shorter could think to string together. 

The guitarist  _ almost _ felt bad, the keyword being  _ almost _ as some small sadistic part of him took great satisfaction in knowing he had an effect this strong on Ritsu. Koga simply bared his neck in a silent act of granting permission, wincing slightly as fangs punctured his skin, any semblance of tenderness or intimacy being swallowed up by the sheer intensity of Ritsu’s debauchery. 

That taste, so uniquely Koga and  _ so _ overwhelming, hit Ritsu’s tongue. Somehow it felt like fireworks were exploding beneath his skin yet, there’s a certain delicacy to it as if thousands of tiny roses were blooming in his chest. There was an inferno flickering in the pits of his stomach and only Koga could put it out, senses overloaded with the other boy as his thoughts followed suit. Ritsu needed  _ more _ , teetering on the edge of something dangerous as he swallowed another mouthful of blood. 

Koga’s free hand was rubbing reassuring circles in his back, feeling the warmth in his own stomach beginning to coil even tighter. It didn’t matter how many times Ritsu drank from him, he never tired of watching the smaller boy lose himself in the thrill and pleasure. The silver haired boy truly did wonder if feeding, as Ritsu so crassly called it, had some sort of aphrodisiac-like effect but Koga knew that, regardless of whatever the truth may be, Ritsu definitely wouldn’t tell him. 

The sensation of fangs being pulled from his skin is odd but familiar, Ritsu’s lips a dark shade of red as if the color had drained from his eyes. Big, beautiful pools of crimson had been rendered nearly imperceptible—and perhaps, to anyone without a gaze as sharp as Koga’s, they would’ve been—pupils blown impossibly wide. Koga started to think that Ritsu may be right about the whole pervert thing, seeing the way he’s so undeniably turned on by the sight of his own blood in the bedroom. 

The guitarist connected their lips again— _ it tasted bitter— _ sliding their tongues together in a way that had jolts of addictive electricity beneath their skin. Koga inserted another finger into Ritsu, the black haired boy whimpered, completely forgetting about trying to get under the taller’s skin in favor of grinding his arousal against Koga’s thigh. The room is filled with their panting, needing to part for air and Ritsu’s hands gripped at the guitarist’s toned thighs as he shamelessly rutted against it. The black haired boy’s lips were parted, “ _ hah, hah” _ , mindlessly chasing his own pleasure but never removing his clouded gaze from the guitarist’s face. 

Koga can’t help but chuckle, hooking the fingers buried inside of Ritsu which earned him a loud, raunchy, “ _ ahh!”  _ in return. His cock twitched in interest, hot and heavy against his stomach as Ritsu’s hands had abandoned it and Koga might’ve had the mind to be embarrassed about it if he weren’t so enamored with the sight before him. The silver haired boy cupped chubby cheeks—a byproduct of the pianist’s affinity for sweets—stroking flushed skin for a few moments before practically shoving his fingers in Ritsu’s mouth.

The black haired boy didn’t mind, though, long eyelashes fluttering shut as he took to licking and sucking the guitarist’s fingers like they were something much more lewd. The inside of Ritsu’s mouth is almost unbearably hot, Koga pressing the pads of his fingers against pointed teeth and relished in the way Ritsu’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. The taller watched drool fall from plump lips, smearing itself all over his pants and dripping onto the skin exposed by his ripped jeans, mixing with the precum steadily leaking onto his thighs, as well.

This is yet another one of those moments where Koga  _ knows _ that he should be grossed out but, instead, “See how cute ya are when yer not bein’ a brat?” Ritsu whined, not having the wits to respond as his grip tightened, nails digging into Koga’s skin and starting to leave marks behind. Koga felt Ritsu’s hole tighten at the praise and he wanted to groan at the sensation, already imagining how great it’ll be when it’s his cock buried inside of Ritsu instead of his fingers. 

“Who’s the pervert now, eh~?,” the silver haired boy questioned, chest swollen with pride now that Ritsu couldn’t kick him off his high horse—for now, at least—“All it takes ‘s a little of my blood ‘nd yer actin’ like a slut.”

Ritsu cracked his eyes open, solely to glare at the other boy and his gaze seemed more focused. Despite that, he was still  _ far _ from intimidating as he slurred around Koga’s fingers, “ _ Nn,  _ Corgi, talk _ sh sh _ oo much.” The pianist pressed his fangs against the other’s digits with a threatening force and Koga instinctively pulled his hand away. The guitarist just wrapped his hand around his own erection, unable to hold back his throaty sigh of pleasure. 

“Oh, yeah?  _ Ah _ , then… what would ya prefer I do?” Koga asked, although he was more than certain he could predict exactly what Ritsu was going to say. The black haired boy raised up on his knees, Koga momentarily removed his fingers, and pulled down lace panties, damp with his arousal, to toss them to the side. 

“Fuck me already,” Ritsu accented his statement by rubbing his ass against Koga’s cock teasingly. 

“Mm, I was gonna but ya were havin’ so much fun dry humpin’ my thigh like a lil virgin~,” Koga started, grabbing Ritsu by the hips and hoisting him off of his lap, “I didn’t wanna interrupt ya.” The guitarist chuckled when he saw the smaller boy flush even further, adorably blushing even further down his neck until it disappeared beneath his hoodie. Ritsu tried to glare at him but his embarrassment was clear on his features, hands balled into harmless fists as he planted both feet firmly on the floor. 

Not liking how high and mighty Koga was acting, Ritsu forcefully grabbed a fistful of silver locks and pulled Koga’s head back. The taller boy could only moan in surprise and the black haired boy took that opportunity to spit into his mouth with a smirk. For a few moments, Koga’s eyes fluttered shut as he swallowed what was so audaciously given to him and when he opened them again, Ritsu could see that his pupils were fully dilated now. An undeniable excitement ran through his veins. 

The guitarist had a definite flush in his cheeks, eyes glinting dangerously as he instructed, “Face down, ass up. Now.” 

Ritsu, feeling especially proud since he’d gotten his way, gave him one last cheshire grin before doing as told. He crawled onto the bed and buried his head in his arms, hips raised. Koga grabbed him by the thighs, pulling him back until his feet were hanging off the front of his bed.  _ Oh, so that’s how he wants to do it,  _ Ritsu thought excitedly, heartbeat kicking up in anticipation. 

Koga stepped out of his jeans and boxers, took a few steps to Ritsu’s dresser and grabbed the lube, knowing exactly where it was after countless visits. Ever since he’d met the pianist, Rei always talked about how clingy Ritsu was when he took a liking to someone and it wasn’t that Koga found it hard to believe, he just hadn’t expected to ever be on the receiving end. But, now that Rei had graduated and that goody two shoes redhead was so busy with his own unit, Ritsu was always coming up with some random reason that Koga just  _ had _ to come over. 

And whenever it was time for him to leave, those dough eyes were  _ extremely _ good at convincing him to stay. 

Koga wasn’t complaining, though. It didn’t take long for him to start expecting those calls and being unsurprisingly restless when they didn’t come. In all his thinking, the guitarist had returned to his original spot and popped the cap open. He squoze a generous amount of lube onto his hand and Ritsu shot him a pout over the shoulder, “Geez, stupid puppy, what took you so long?” 

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes, lowly barking out a  _ shut up _ as he coated himself with the lube, shivering at how cold it was. Ritsu was still looking back at him, though, now he was  _ very  _ clearly looking southward with an excited glint in his eyes. “Yer such a cockslut,” he commented and  _ loved _ the way Ritsu bit his bottom lip, a muted whine bubbling up from his throat. Despite chastising the shorter boy for his lack of patience, Koga had to admit he was running rather low on his own.

Koga placed one hand on the pianist’s hips, using the other to slowly push himself inside of Ritsu and they both moaned in unison. Probably  _ just _ to piss him off further, the pianist dramatically half sighed half moaned, “ _ Fuck,  _ finally…” The silver haired boy grabbed Ritsu by the thighs, took a few moments to appreciate both the soft fabric of thigh highs—and the pudge spilling over the tops of them—before setting a slow but steady pace. Ritsu squoze his eyes shut, a drawn out whine pushed past his lips as his fingers twisted into the sheets. 

Each thrust of Koga’s thick length had the black haired boy mentally reeling, each lewd smack of skin was nearly drowned out by Ritsu’s moans—“ _ hah, ahn, ahn. _ .!”—feeling that blistering heat beginning to pool in his stomach. “Corgi…,” Ritsu whined, rolling his hips in an attempt to make the taller boy quicken his pace, “Faster…” The pianist felt nails dig into the supple skin of his thighs with perverted purpose—probably the guitarist trying to keep himself under control with how sweetly Ritsu asked—but no other changes came which only made him whine again. 

“Yer so bossy, the more ya complain,” Koga paused, grunting when he slammed into the smaller boy, “the more I ain’t gonna care.” His amber orbs watched his cock disappear in and out of Ritsu’s eager hole, it was cliche but he couldn’t help but to lick his lips at the vexing sight. He gave another particularly hard thrust, grinning when the black haired boy only gripped him tighter and Koga felt Ritsu’s thighs begin to shake. 

Koga stayed buried to the hilt inside of Ritsu, said boy bit his bottom lip in a poor attempt to silence his whimpering. “Yer gonna be beggin’ me to slow down, anyways, ya oughtta enjoy this while it lasts…” Even though he tried to be domineering, the guitarist’s voice was breathy and wavered on the last word, unable to hide his pleasure.

The black haired boy buried his face into blankets of ebony and white lace, freeing his bottom lip from sharp canines as he muffled his ragged pants and whines with a pillow. He couldn’t have protested the taller boy’s statement even if he wanted to because, for once, Koga was right. It didn’t matter how many times they slept together, Koga’s fast pace and affinity for roughness always overwhelmed Ritsu in all the best ways possible. 

The black haired boy was a huge flirt and talked a big game but, he was sensitive and it didn’t take much to make him cry or make him cum—it was usually both—and he wouldn’t have it any other way. When Koga pulled out after what felt like a tortuously blissful eternity, Ritsu finally had the wherewithal to look over his shoulder and shoot off another comment, “Corgi,  _ nn, _ must be… aging in dog years....  _ Hah _ , since this is the best… you can do…” 

Koga sneered, “Ya can barely even get it out.” The taller boy leaned down over Ritsu, his chest nearly pressed to the smaller boy’s back as he spoke directly into his ear, “Would it kill ya to just be nice for once?” From this close, the scent of blueberries and chocolate wafted into the guitarist’s nose and he knew that the smell of blueberries came from Ritsu’s favorite shampoo while the chocolate was definitely due to one of the many discarded candy bars inside of the trashcan.

Koga crowded even closer to the other boy, Ritsu’s hoodie prevented any skin to skin contact, and pressed his nose to the nape of the black haired boy’s neck. The silver haired boy sniffed deeply and another groan bubbled from his chest, he wouldn’t ever dare to say it out loud but Ritsu’s scent had long ago become his favorite. The only thing that smelled better was when their scents blended together and with how often Koga came over, Ritsu’s bed was starting to smell like him and just that fact made his heart race.

Ritsu stubbornly turned his face away, fingers gripping the sheets even tighter as he weakly insulted, “Yeah, it probably would..!” Koga snapped his hips again and the smaller boy stuttered, “Be-being nice… to idiots,  _ fuu _ , like you… There’s— _ ahh _ —almost nothing worse..!” It wouldn’t have taken a genius to realize that Koga was applying more force with each spaced out thrust of his hips and Ritsu inwardly cursed as he started to tremble. No matter what he said now, his body was betraying him with its’ honesty. 

Koga’s canines ghosted across the expanse of exposed pale skin, Ritsu shuddered and fought the urge to bare his neck for the other boy. “C’mon, Ritchii~. Say please ‘nd I’ll give ya exactly what yer askin’ for.” Obstinately, Ritsu didn’t say a word and Koga just rolled his eyes, “Have it yer way, brat.” The silver haired boy pulled himself away, watching the way the smaller boy’s shoulders were heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Koga started fucking him again, going even slower and being even more gentle than before. 

Even though his pace was becoming a strain on him too, Koga knew that Ritsu wouldn’t last long and he’d finally be able to let go of the scraps of self control he was so desperately holding onto. It was taking a shameful amount of concentration not to fuck into Ritsu’s tight heat, to crumble the haughty boy into nothing but a desperate mess and, of course, for his own pleasure that was so sweetly beckoning for him to chase after it. 

But, Koga had a point to prove. 

And it wasn’t like the guitarist didn’t have a few tricks up his sleeve, either. Koga slowly trailed his hands from the pianist’s thighs up to his hips before leaving a trail of feather light touches up his abdomen. Ritsu squirmed slightly, almost wanting to giggle at the gentle touches before another wanton moan dragged from his lips, Koga took to digging his nails into pale skin once more. 

Ritsu’s hips bucked involuntarily when Koga started toying with his nipples, head shooting up from his pillow, “ _ Ahh _ ..!” The black haired boy was moaning softly under his breath, crimson eyes fell shut as his chin came to rest on his drool covered pillow, shaking hands holding onto it for dear life. At this point, the black haired boy was painfully erect and despite not seeing it, he already knew there was an obscene amount of precum staining his sheets right now. “ _ Koga _ ...,” his voice was sickeningly desperate, tone having long ago tread into a much higher pitch than its normal state. 

Every inch of his body felt extra sensitive, butterflies fluttering wildly in his chest and his stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. Embarassingly enough, Ritsu felt like he could cum already. “Givin’ in? Go ahead,  _ hnn _ , ‘m listenin’..,” Koga questioned, his own tone having dropped as his voice came from deep within his chest and was drenched with pure desire. 

_ Well _ , Ritsu thought,  _ if he wants to be petty then two can play that game..!  _

“Fuck...off..,” Ritsu muttered, quickly finding the idea of getting himself off and sending Koga back to his own dorm with blue balls to be rather attractive. The pianist reached his hand beneath himself, wrapping his hand around his flushed, neglected cock and starting to pump. “ _ Hah _ ...,” The friction felt like heaven and Ritsu started messily jacking himself off, throaty moans leaving him with every rushed stroke. Ritsu’s toes curled as more drool spilled from his cherry lips and started to trail down his chin. 

The coil in his stomach pulled tighter and  _ tighter _ , threatening to  _ snap— _ !

Koga grabbed his wrist, effectively snapping Ritsu out of his own world and dragging him back to reality, back to their game of cat and mouse. Well, it was more like wolf and suspiciously devious bunny but, the specifics were neither here nor there. Said bunny whined indignantly and if Koga didn’t know any better it almost sounded like Ritsu was about to cry. “That was cute but it ain’t gonna be that easy..,” the silver haired boy teased, pulling Ritsu’s hand away and paying zero mind to the angry nails digging into the back of his hand. 

“You’re... so annoying...” Ritsu growled out.

“Eh? The rules are pretty simple, Ritchii,” Koga started with a laugh, letting go of the black haired boy’s hand and taking a few moments to thank his past self for keeping some of their clothes on for once. The guitarist pulled Ritsu’s hoodie over his head, being met with yelping protests of  _ you better not ruin it, Corgi  _ before using it to tie Ritsu’s wrists together. It took the pianist a few moments to register exactly what had happened—now balanced on his elbows as his wrists were above his head— but when he did, he was  _ not _ happy. 

He shot Koga a fierce glare—his eyes were glassy, unshed tears sitting on his eyelashes—but the taller boy was unaffected. Well, unaffected if you didn’t count the way his heart nearly lept out of his chest at how cute Ritsu looked. “All it takes ‘s one little word ‘nd I’ll fuck ya into next week~.” Pools of red simply narrowed themselves further, thick eyebrows furrowed as Ritsu’s bottom lip poked out to complete his signature pout. Koga had to admit, it was pretty hard to say no to those sparkling eyes and batting eyelashes but he was a man of both his word and a strong will.

Ritsu wasn’t sure exactly how long they stayed like that, Koga’s amber orbs burning a hole through him as he looked the other boy up and down, the room filled with nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing. Koga’s silver locks were wild, his fangs glinted in the moonlight as his shirt, drenched with sweat, clung to every one of his toned muscles. His eyes were full of an undeniable mixture of pride and want, only serving to speed up Ritsu’s heart all over again. Koga looked  _ good _ and  _ god _ , Ritsu wished  _ he would just wreck him already..!  _

“Be a good boy ‘nd use yer words,” the guitarist practically sing songed, circling his hips in a way that had Ritsu’s mouth parted in a silent declaration of pleasure, eyes screwing shut as a stray tear fell down his cheek. “Fuck, yer so fuckin’ cute..,” Koga praised absentmindedly, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his mouth felt dry with anticipation. He could see Ritsu’s internal struggle in the cute furrow of thick brows, his bottom lip being worried endlessly by a sharp fang.

Half lidded pools of crimson gazed Koga’s way, Ritsu’s chubby cheeks flushed pink as the moonlight reflected a makeshift halo onto ebony locks and— _ ah, he looked away _ —as he took a breath. 

“... _ Please _ , Koga..?”

His tone was shy yet honey sweet, bashful expression paired with the way his hair was lightly mussed and sticking to his cheeks—Koga felt his heart stop for a moment. But, just as quickly as those innocent butterflies emerged in his chest, they exploded into a lustful electricity under every inch of his skin. The guitarist couldn’t even do Ritsu the courtesy of giving him one final snarky comment to top off the finale of their little competition, pressing one of his palms flat against Ritsu’s back to hold him in place as he started driving into the other boy with a relentless pace. 

“ _ Ahh— _ !” Ritsu nearly yelled, probably loud enough for the nearby rooms to hear,his fingers grabbed at the sheets the best they could as a myriad of loud moans poured from his lips. The sound of skin meeting skin was so harsh that it echoed off of the walls, melting into a dirty chorus alongside Ritsu’s sounds of pleasure and Koga’s own moans and grunts. 

“See?  _ Hah _ , that wasn’t so hard, was it, baby boy?,” Koga’s voice poured into his ear like warm honey. Ritsu felt himself melting even further, sensitive nipples rubbing against his sheets now as his head slumped forwards. His bangs fell and obscured his eyes, the hair on the back of his neck damp and curled. The guitarist was drinking up the sight before him, Ritsu’s spit slick lips making the prettiest sounds he’s ever heard, sweat dancing on snow white skin kissed all over with a rosy blush, the way he was trembling beneath his fingertips..! 

It was  _ sinful.  _

So sinful that Koga felt like he was the most blessed man in Japan to be able to witness it. “ _ Ahh _ , yer so pretty.,” he said in the heat of the moment, pressing his chest flush against Ritsu’s back and wasting no time in sinking his teeth into the nape of the smaller boy’s neck. The mark joined a perverted masterpiece of a myriad of fading love bites and Ritsu  _ squealed.  _ The pianist slipped further and further down, creating a small distance between them, his leaking erection pressing against the blankets. 

Seeing how Ritsu was now almost completely flush against the mattress, the silver haired boy climbed onto the bed and pushed Ritsu’s thigh to the side, his other hand gripping the bed next to the pianist. Koga fucked deeper into him and the angle they’d adjusted to was  _ perfect _ . 

The friction of silk blankets on his dick combined with Koga hitting just the right spot, the black haired boy felt himself rushing dangerously fast to the edge. “ _ Ahh, ahn _ —!,” Ritsu squealed, voice trembling as if he were on the verge of tears for the second time and Koga wasn’t surprised in the slightest by what he frantically moaned next, “Wait, wai— _ hah _ —I’m gonna..!  _ Nn _ , I’m  _ gonna _ ..!” 

Koga grunted from above him, “ _ Ngh _ , ‘’s fine… Cum for me, baby.” 

And that was all it took for Ritsu’s pleasure to overwhelm him, “ _ Koga _ ..!,” he sobbed as his orgasm wracked his lithe frame, completely freezing as his seed decorated both his stomach and the sheets beneath them. The silver haired boy gripped Ritsu’s thigh even harder, his nails gouged deep enough to draw blood as the thin fabric of the thigh highs ripped, “I-it…  _ hah _ , feels good..! Don’t stop— _ hnn _ —don’t stop..!” 

Every breath Ritsu took was a shuddering gasp, debauched sobs ripped from his throat as his body went slack, Koga pushed his stamina to its limit even in the dead of night. “Yer  _ such _ a fuckin’ slut..,” Koga moaned in disbelief, feeling his own orgasm on his heels as sweat poured down his back. Despite his seemingly harsh words, the guitarist gave Ritsu exactly what he wanted and thrusted into him with a ruthless speed, unable to stop the waterfall of moans slipping past his lips. 

“Yer so tight…  _ Ahn _ , bunny, yer so hot..,” Koga mindlessly chirped and Ritsu felt like he was going to be split in half yet he adored every second of it, staring at the way Koga’s expression was painted with pleasure the best he could through blurry tears. The guitarist’s rhythm was beginning to falter, his head falling forward and nearly closing the space between their faces. 

The black haired boy felt that same familiar fog clouding the edges of his mind, making it impossible to think about anything other than Koga and the way every inch of his body was crying out for more despite being so overstimulated. Ritsu weakly pushed himself up and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss, both of them moaned into each other’s mouths, “Ritsu,  _ Ritsu… _ ” His name sounded like heaven coming from the other boy’s lips and all he could do was whimper in reply. 

Despite having climaxed already, Ritsu felt Koga pushing him over the edge all over again and he could tell the guitarist was close with how incessantly he was moaning his name. “ _ Koga _ ..,” Ritsu whined, sounding utterly wrecked and Koga’s eyes snapped shut, his cock buried deep inside of Ritsu as he froze. Having the silver haired boy pressed right up against his sweet spot had Ritsu seeing stars, any sense of shame thrown to the wind as he moaned, “ _ Good boy…”  _

Koga came hard, shooting his load deep into Ritsu with a drawn out whimper. Ritsu  _ sobbed _ , clenching around the guitarist as he came for a second time, fat tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks as he buried his face in his already soaked pillow. The guitarist collapsed on top of the pianist after a few seconds, both of them struggling to catch their breaths as shudders racked through their bodies.

It didn’t take long for Koga to push himself off of Ritsu, though, pulling out of him. He scooped the smaller boy into his arms and started to wipe his tears while Ritsu just blinked at him sleepily, eyes already half lidded with his drowsiness as Koga fussed over him. “Oi, don’t go fallin’ asleep. Ya need a shower.,” the silver haired boy gently complained, brushing ebony bangs behind the pianist’s ear as those ruby dough eyes silently pleaded with him. It was a shame, really, how all Ritsu had to do was wrinkle his nose up and Koga could  _ hear _ him whining  _ but I’m tired, Corgi~. _

“Just stay awake until ‘m done washin’ yer hair, at least,” Koga bargained, though he knew that whether Ritsu gave an effort or decided to give up from the very beginning, the black haired boy was almost certainly going to be asleep in just a few minutes. The guitarist didn’t mind, also having gotten used to getting Ritsu ready in the mornings as well and this would be no different. Koga gently lifted Ritsu into his arms and headed for the bathroom.

  
  


Low and behold, Ritsu was asleep by the time Koga opened the shower door. 

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs fists on table* rei better be gacha in two hours or i’m flipping a table. good night.


End file.
